How To Make A Girl Like You
by MzJesA
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke liked a girl, Hyuuga Hinata, the one girl who didn't like him. He was willing to do anything to make her even give him a second glance...even if it meant following the chapters from a stupid book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Uchiha Sasuke liked a girl. This has never happened before. He didn't like girls, girls liked him. But this girl, this special girl he liked, the one who didn't like him back, she was Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata who 'was' in love with Naruto, who said she was over it after talking to her, and Sasuke believed him.

Which was why he was in this situation, where he liked the Hyuuga, and he wasn't sure if she had gotten over her feeling for his best friend.

Sasuke pushed away his thoughts as he walked into the bookshop. He was told she worked here part-time and he was hoping to see her, but she wasn't there. So he decided to buy a book, which he wasn't going to read. He searched the shelves with a bored expression and was about to leave, until something caught his eye **'How To Make A Girl Like You for Dummies'**, he ignore the 'for dummies' part and decided to get the book. Maybe he could get the Hyuuga girl to like him. As he walked back home, he decided he was going to follow the book chapter by chapter to get the Hyuuga girl to like him.

**First story, please review and tell me how it is**

**MJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"**Become a Bad Boy**

**Why? Simple. Because girls want bad boys who will good for them. So basically you being a bad boy will be a good thing. This is the easiest step in this book. All you have to do is…"**

'Boy Sasuke, I can't believe you're actually following this book' Naruto said and laughed as Itachi's old motorcycle fell on Sasuke.

'Why buy a book when you have me?' Naruto asked, faking a sad expression. 'I got Sakura-chan to date me after she was you're fan girl for so long. She even said she would rather spend time with me than daydream about you guys dating. They key to this my friend...' he paused for a dramatic effect '...is Patience.'

'Sakura accepted your offer because I spoke to her, like you begged me to...' 'I didn't beg you' 'and told her I wasn't interested in her, and that she should go on a date with you so you could stop disturbing me.'

'Is that what you said? For real?'

'It doesn't matter anyway. Both of you are dating. And by the way, I've been patient for a week and nothing happened.'

'So? What do you think?' Sasuke asked Naruto, as he stepped away from the motorcycle. They were currently in Sasuke's garage, with Naruto on the neat couch, and Sasuke dusting Itachi's old bike. 'It looks pretty good. Go on, and I'll continue reading.'

"…**get a bike. Buy one, borrow from a friend, anything, just get one. Then a black leather jacket. Do normal things bad boys do. Then finally, just walk up to her and you practically demand a date from her. Just walk up to her (after doing bad boy related things) and say 'hey you *input girl's name*, go on a date with me.' And just like that, she's going to swoon, trust me. Go out there and get your date. And if it doesn't work, don't be sad, there's always another chapter. Good Luck!" **

'I'm telling you Hinata, that Sasuke guy is giving me the creeps. Last week Wednesday, when you had to stay home to take care of Hanabi, he came to me and asked if you were alright.' Kiba said

'Kiba-kun, many people asked if I was alright last week. And there's nothing wrong with Sasuke-san asking about me. Maybe he just wanted to know if I was alright.'

'Have you ever heard of Sasuke wanting to know if anyone is alright? NO! I don't trust him, especially around you. He's a bad guy Hinata.'

As if the world wanted to justify Kiba, Sasuke pulled up in front of them in a bike and black leather jacket and entered he school building.

'See, I told you.'

As Hinata walked out of the school building, the only person on her mind was about Uchiha Sasuke and how he has been acting strange today. First of all was the bad boy aura he put up today, then he was in all her classes, even Home Economics, and Sasuke never attended Home Economics. He was acting pretty weird today. The Hyuuga was so occupied with her thoughts, she didn't know when she bumped into the Uchiha.

'Uchiha-san…gomen' she looked down as her face took a pink tint.

'Hinata, how have you been?'

Sasuke felt like a fool after the words left his mouth. Of course he knew how she was. He had acted like a stupid stalker and gone to all her classes, all of them. So he knew she was perfectly ok.

'I'm good Uchiha-san'

'Sasuke'

'What?'

'Call me Sasuke'

'Ok Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke had never been in a more awkward situation. Except for the time he had when he had walked in on his parents having sex, and even then he knew what to say. Now he just felt like a fool, a foolish bad boy. Then he thought, he was the Uchiha Sasuke. He was a pretty boy, he was smart, and girls liked him, no girls loved him. Then why did the pretty Hyuuga doll see him as a normal person?

He didn't know why, but that was about to change when he asked her out and she got to know him better.

'Hinata'

And just like that, he lost all courage. The way she looked at him, with her beautiful pale eyes with a hint of lavender, her silky long midnight blue hair (there was just something about long hair) which complemented her pretty pale skin, and the way her face was getting impossibly red.

'Go on a date with me tonight' he said, still giving up a bad boy aura, he had demanded for the date, she had to say yes.

A date, she had been asked on a date, by the Uchiha Sasuke. Any other girl would scream yes in an instant. But she was not any other girl, and she had to study with Kiba and Shino tonight, so maybe another time. Yes, another night. He would understand right?

'Uchi…..Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun…..' he knew it, the dog boy and the bug boy. Why she even hung out with those freaks, he had no idea. But right now he hated them. '…so I can't make it tonight. Maybe some..'

'Hinata!'

She turned to see Kiba and Shino waiting for her.

'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I have to go.'

And she left, leaving Sasuke to stand there alone, feeling like an asshole. He turned to glare at the motorcycle. He was not riding that back home.

• * * * *

Sasuke dropped Naruto's car keys on the table as he entered the house. He took off the stupid leather jacket and went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the gel from his hair. As he came out drying his hair, he saw the book, the one that made him feel like a fool today and will probably make him feel like a bigger fool tomorrow once he was done with chapter 2.


End file.
